Don't Leave Me Again
by Momo-chan X3
Summary: [oneshot] sasusaku. read it. its good. if you don't, you'll be very disappointed.SasukeOOC


**another oneshot...bu this time with a sequel! woot! yay me! **

**Disclaimer: All average disclaimer rates apply...is that how you say that?**

* * *

Don't Leave Me Again

He was staggering toward he Konoha gates expecting a warm welcome. But the guards, Genma and Raidou, just glared at the wounded Uchiha like the traitor he was. It seemed that they were oblivious to his wounds- especially the huge gash on his back. Seeing the hatred in their eyes, Sasuke shot a glare with his Sharingan to retaliate. But from his low chakra and blood loss, it looked like what a small puppy would give a full grown Pit Bull.

"Genma-kun! Raidou-san!" yelled a feminine voice familiar to Sasuke. _Sakura._ Sakura skipped down to the gate. _Sakura._ The real reason why Sasuke betrayed Orochimaru, only to come back like a whimpering little puppy full of scratches and cuts. From seeing her face again, from seeing her pink hair again, and from hearing her goddess-like voice, in three years, he finally felt at home again. Satisfied with that, he finally let himself go and fell to the ground, dead. (A/N: Ok…he didn't just die, but he was just unconscious. I had to write that. Now onward with the story!)

He woke up in a hospital room, seeing all his friends. Were they really friends after he left them? "TEME! How are your wounds?" _Naruto. At least he's still my friend. But what about her? What about Sakura? _"Sasuke-kun? Are you okay?" _She's still my friend._ I slowly nodded.

"Good," she slowly stood, motioning everyone to leave the room. Once everyone left (including Naruto) Sakura finally showed her tears. "Sasuke-kun? Do you know how much pain you put all of us through? Can you even guess how many tears I've shed for you? After so long, why did you come back?"

Sasuke was shocked to hear such a remark from the one person he wished to see. Slowly, he got up, only to fall down on his bed from the excruciating pain on his back.

"Sakura," he moaned. "I'm sorry." But he knew this wasn't enough. Even if he said 'sorry' a hundred times more, it still wouldn't be enough. He broke her heart too many times that saying one simple sorry wouldn't be enough.

"No Sasuke," she interrupted. "I just wish you never came back! We were all fine without you around! I even got into the ANBU! Now you just have to destroy our little paradise! You have no idea what you missed out on!"

"Sakura," he said again.

"Don't you 'Sakura' me—" she was interrupted by a kiss planted on her lips.

After a long while (A/N: I mean a really really long time.) they finally parted for air. "I know I missed out on so much, Sakura. That's why I want you to tell me. I want the person I wished to see most tell me everything I need to know. I'd rather die by Itachi's hands than not see your face."

She blushed. "Ok," she giggled minx-like. For a while, they stayed in the room while Sakura told all the things he needed to know to get places. As she said them, Sasuke was thinking over and over again, _Damn she's hot._

These are the things you need to know:

1. Naruto became hokage.

2. I became a successful ANBU and medical nin. As all the others did the same.

3. Neji became part of their main family.

4. Hinata became as strong as Neji. Maybe stronger.

5. Ino and Shikamaru became a couple. So did Neji and Tenten. And Naruto and Hinata.

(Sakura said all that.)

_Six Months Later. After Sasuke's probation was off and he was fully healed. He lived in Sakura's house because no one was willing to give him a house._

**CRASH!**

"What was it, Sakura!" yelled Sasuke who was awoken from the loud noise. He ran out of his room half naked.

Outside his room, in the kitchen where Sakura was planning to make breakfast, there he was. Orochimaru. The bastard was facing Sakura with a perverted look. The man was caressing his tongue around the trembling Sakura's cheek. "Sakura!" She slowly turned around to show her scared and white face to Sasuke.

"Sakura, come here!" he shouted again. She immediately ran to his side and dug her face in to his bare chest. She realized that and turned pink. "Orochimaru, you pedophile! You pervert! You _attacked_ Sakura!"

"Oh Sasuke. I thought I'd find you here. The kunoichi has grown a lot after three and a half years. She might finally meet up to your standards. But lucky for her, she finally met up to my standards," was the snake-like reply.

"Shut up, Orochimaru!" He reached down to Sakura's rear to go into her pack and grab a kunai. (A/N: And no. He did not do anything perverted.) He rose it up and threw it at Orochimaru. Only to have the snake man dodge it with ease, but to his great surprise, it grazed his cheek.

"Ku ku ku…your aim has gotten better the last time I saw you, Sasuke-kun."

"Don't you dare ever call me 'Sasuke-kun' again! Don't you have anyone else to molest? Like Kabuto?"

"Ku ku ku…Sasuke-kun. You will regret the day you betrayed me. I will kill whoever stands in my way…including your precious cherry blossom here." And he disappeared.

"S-Sasuke-kun?" Sakura stuttered. She looked up to see that Sasuke had not activated his Sharingan and still managed to wound Orochimaru. But his eyes were different. His eyes were not of the Sharingan or the cold eyes he gave everyone else or the soft onyx ones he only gave her. His eyes were black with hatred and the urge to kill. They were burning with rage that was once saved for his brother, Itachi.

"Sakura," he spoke, dryly. "Wait here."

She could feel the tears well up in her eyes. Tears that she had not felt ever since that day he left. "Sasuke-kun…you're not going to leave me again are you?"

He turned to her with a quizzical, questionable, confused look. "No Sakura. Don't worry. I promise I won't leave you for another second. I just need to kill Orochimaru to do that. But you still won't be safe with my brother still lurking around. He would instantly kill anyone important to me. He won't hesitate to kill even you with that cold heart of his." He grabbed his shirt and things (scrolls, wires, kunai, shuriken, etc.)

"Come back by tomorrow, OK?"

"Yea." He headed out down the street and slammed the door behind him. He himself wasn't sure if he could even survive after the fight. And Sakura felt the same. She ran out after him yelling, "Sasuke-kun! Don't leave me again! Let's kill him together! Sasuke-kun!"

He stopped walking. "Sakura," he started without turning around to face her. "I can't guarantee that I'll be safe, so how can I be sure that you'd be safe?" He turned around and walked to her. "Sakura, I can't have someone else important to me be taken away. I love you." He looked into her eyes and reached her neck, only to knock her out. (A/N: OK. He didn't knock her out. Just read and you'll find out what he really did.)

He leaned forward to wrap both his arms around her shoulders. He felt a sudden heat coming from his arms and his face. Sasuke then leaned farther in until there lips touched. It felt like an eternity until that couple stopped making out. Sakura swore she felt some tongue. Sasuke then blushed and leaned farther in to repeatedly kiss her neck until she giggled and pushed him away. He looked at her with a sad playful look and pouted (A/N: Yes. Sasuke, the Uchiha survivor actually pouted playfully like a little kid.)

"Ok. I promise I'll come back from killing Orochimaru."

"Good. 'Cause I'll be waiting." She smiled. But still deep down, she still felt doubt that Sasuke would not come back. She felt long awaited tears finally fall down her cheeks and she silently swore she would be the one to save Sasuke and kill Orochimaru. Then she turned her back to the Uchiha and walked off.

* * *

**wow...that was a long oneshot...well...if you wanna read the sequel...its The Day the Cherry Blossoms Turned Red. You can guess what's it about.**

**well...JA! **

**me. Kawaii Chibi Sasuke Luver - chan.**


End file.
